Her Name Was Rose
by Jewelshoes
Summary: Stranded in 1969 Martha spots another angel. Before she can scream, she's sent back to Victorian England where she bumps into a familiar blonde and a man called the Doctor. Martha and Rose friendship.


**Her name was Rose **

**Stranded in 1969 Martha spots another angel. Before she can scream, she's sent back to Victorian England where she bumps into a familiar blonde and a man called the Doctor. Martha and Rose friendship. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, but I hope you enjoy my take on it.**

"Rose would know..." Martha heard the Doctor mumble as he gripped the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and tried to fuse together two wires. It was always Rose, Martha thought exasperated, even although she'd learnt now to accept that he would never see her as anything more than a friend, Martha still felt a little pang of jealousy.

"Martha" the Doctor interrupted her thoughts, waving his arming vaguely in the direction of an old tool box "-pass me that".

"That?" Martha asked sceptically.

"Yes, you know... that... thing... thingy thingity thing!"

"Do you mean this?" Martha asked rummaging around in the rusty box and triumphantly held a fistful of wires aloft.

"Hmm" the Doctor nodded gesturing for Martha to hand them over and turned back to his bundle of wires.

"No need to thank me" Martha grumbled and looked on scornfully, and then her face softened. "Need any help?" she asked quietly, not expecting a reply. Instead she turned and peered out of the dusty window of the empty house they were swatting in. It was 1969 and after a rather unusual trip involving angel statues Martha and the Doctor were stuck, with no Tardis and what looked like no way home for the foreseeable future. It had been a few days now and she was starting to get worried. What if they had to stay, living day after day? Would he age? Martha asked herself. Would he grow old like her? What if they had to stay, living like everyone else? Waiting and waiting, day after day for the Tardis, would she even still be alive? Lost in her thoughts Martha hadn't seen the angel in the corner of her eye. Suddenly she realised it was there, but it was too late. She had done the one thing the Doctor said not to. Blinked.

Martha let out a gasp as she felt her eyelids close. Then she stumbled, and rubbing her eyes she glanced up looking around hopefully for the Doctor, before reluctantly realising he hadn't come and she was alone. She was alone, so alone. Stuck in what looked like 19th century London surrounded by strangers, and with no way home.

"Snap out of it Miss Jones. Snap out of it." She muttered under her breath "He'll come, he always comes. He'll be here." She repeated to herself, using it as a broom to brush out all the 'what if he can't get here?' 'How will he get here? He has no Tardis.' and 'He might not even notice I'm gone' thoughts that were currently occupying her head. Martha was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear the shouts and she didn't see the carriage hurtling towards her. Suddenly Martha found herself in the arms of a leather clad man, who smelt strongly of coffee and smoke. She felt herself be swung round and found herself facing the man who saved her from the hurtling carriage, and a blonde girl wearing a union jack t-shirt and a jacket flung over her shoulder.

"You should be more careful." Martha heard the leather clad man say sincerely in a thick northern accent. "What were you thinking?" He asked, and Martha opened her mouth to respond, when she heard the girl say sympathetically "You're not from around here, are you?"

Martha shook her head in despair. "No..." She sighed "It's a long story..."

"And we have time" The girl smiled encouragingly. "Let's get you somewhere safe." She started to lead Martha out of the street. Stopping at a small market square the three sat down on rusted metal bench. The blonde girl introduced herself with a kind smile. "I'm Rose by the way and this is the Doctor, say hello Doctor."

"'Ello" He grinned absentmindedly over at Martha, as he watch, intrigued, a group men talking in the corner of the market place. Martha looked at them astonished. He was the Doctor? He didn't look anything like the Doctor; the Doctor was tall and skinny and wore a pinstripe suit with boyish converse. This Doctor wore a leather jacket, had slightly crocked teeth and a worn smile. And he was northern, definitely northern. Was there more than one Doctor? Martha paused to ask herself. No, she reminded herself, he was the last of his kind, he'd told her. And anyway the Doctor and Rose, that was more than just a coincidence. Staring at Rose, she saw the way she stared up to her Doctor was the way Martha did to hers, in admiration, curiosity and protectively.

Taking a breath Martha decided it was simpler not to say anything, and calmly she introduced herself "I'm Martha. Do you mind telling me what year it is?" She asked the pair.

"February 1886, we're in London." Rose told her, confirming Martha's thoughts. "So" Rose asked "about this 'long story'... what actually happened?"

"It's complicated..."

Martha hesitated, making time for the Doctor to interrupt her by asking tetchily "Not a Time Agent I hope? Always popping up everywhere, never a clue how to do anything." He complained loudly.

"Not exactly..." Martha paused to consider "...no, not exactly a friend and I, we travel, but we were in this house, these angels, he told me not to blink..." Martha's voice trailed off. "He should be coming for me soon." She nodded slowly, trying to reassure herself. She couldn't stop herself from thinking nervously; what if he couldn't come back, what if she was stuck here, what if he came and saw Rose, what if he wanted her instead?

"Don't worry" Rose smiled, placing her hand over Martha's. "You could come with us" Rose looked up to the Doctor for guarantee, rolling his eyes he replied "Fine, we'll get you to the Tardis and take you back to where you belong."

"Thanks." Martha smiled, grateful of a way home. She wondered why they were here, and how long Rose had known the Doctor. She wondered if they loved each other yet. Or were they still friends? Or just Timelord and companion? "-So" She turned to face the two, shivering in the cold September wind "-Why are you here?"

"It's a long story..." Rose told her with a laugh. "You'll never believe it!"

"Try me."

"It was ghosts..." Rose started as they began to trek back to the Tardis "Wait, sorry" She laughed catching a look from the Doctor when she mentioned ghosts "Not ghosts, aliens, of course. Always is isn't it!"

-x-

Flinging the door open he pushed Rose and Martha inside and headed to the console. "Right" The Doctor began to pull at a leaver and glancing at Martha he asked "Where are we taking you?"

"1969 please, Cross Street, London." She smiled and Rose led her over to a worn leather seat at the edge of the console room, leaving the Doctor to fire up the Tardis.

Sitting together Martha inquisitively glanced at Rose. She was pretty, Martha decided, attractive in a defiant kind of way. Sighing inwardly she wondered what the Doctor saw in Rose, and what he didn't see in her. She wished she could hate Rose, but now she'd met her she couldn't see any reason to.

Seeing Martha's puzzlement Rose mistook it for surprise about the Tardis. "It's bigger on the inside isn't!?" Rose laughed to which Martha nodded in agreement "So you're from 1969? You look a bit more modern then what I would imagine…"

"No" Martha laughed ruefully "I'm from 2007 really. It's because of those angels I told you about." She twists her hands as she tries to explain, but Rose jumps ahead.

"What's it like in 2007? I just have to ask, who wins the election?"

"What in 2007?"

"No, 2005."

"Oh" Martha paused "shouldn't you know that, being a time traveller and all that?"

"No" Rose rolled her eyes and gestured to the Doctor "He won't tell me. Say's he spoiling the future... he's such a killjoy" She scowls, Martha laughs.

"It's Labour" She tells Rose with a grin.

"Thank god! Could be worse, at least it's not those bloody Tories." She exclaimed leaning back in the seat. "So tell me, it's been a while since I've had any gossip, what's this guy like you travel with?" Rose shots a curious glance at Martha.

Martha sighed inwardly, how could she tell Rose about him, her future, about how wonderful he is, about how he always ignores her? But before Martha could stop herself she was telling Rose, talking quickly and animated, her words tumbling over each other. "He's just amazing, he's so extraordinary, it's inhuman." She laughed nervously. "He's like no-one you've ever met. He's like fire; just one spark captivates you, but if you get too close he burns. But you could never want to leave. I've only just met him, but I trust him with my life. He keeps you going..." Then she paused slowing down. "-And I, I try and do the same. He's just everything to me, but he never looks at me, not once. Not even to thank me. I want to be brilliant; I want to be like him. But I can't..." Martha's voice trailed off turning to Rose she forced a smile upon her face and asked "What about you then, what's the Doctor like?"

"He's incredibly. He's inhuman." She replied simply, before muttering quietly "Which probably is because he isn't human." Twisting to face Martha, Rose caught a sad, lonely look in her eye and began to feel rather sorry for her and angry with her man "-He sounds like one of the guys off the estate" She told her ruefully, to which Martha quickly shook her head.

"No, he's nothing like that. You'd like him." Was all she murmured.

Abruptly the Tardis draw to a halt and the Doctor swung round to face Martha "Here we go. Fantastic! We're just down the road!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" She grinned gratefully up at him as he pushed open the Tardis door for her.

"I hope we meet again someday Martha Jones" He beamed back down at her, heading back into the Tardis.

Turning to Rose Martha smiled "Thank you, it was really great meeting you." Then she started walking down the street and slowly turning her head she looked directly at Rose and said, just so Rose could hear "You know, I just know you're going to have a great year Rose Tyler..." before she turned and ran back into the building where the Doctor was waiting for her.

Swinging open the door she spotted him standing silently in the corner, as she entered the room, he waited a bit until he spoke softly "I could tell." He told Martha quietly "It was the smell."

"Smell?" Martha looked up slightly offended.

"All companions have it. Anyone who's travelled in the Tardis. Kind of tangy." He paused, rubbing his fingers and sniffing the air. "Oh, and you knew my name. You hid that well, I grant you. But I could tell, I knew I wasn't who you expected."

Martha nodded silently then she spoke leisurely, fiddling with strings of wire beneath her fingers. "She was nice you know. Rose. She was really nice."

"I know." The Doctor nodded and suddenly he looked at her mournfully and before she knew it her head was on his shoulders and he was whispering softly in her ear; "Martha Jones, did I ever tell you you're brilliant."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, it's just something I think the Doctor should have said more to Martha, she tried so hard yet he never really thanked her. And also I really, really wanted Rose and Martha to meet. **


End file.
